This disclosure relates in general to the field of computer system configurations, and more particularly to a system and method for utilizing system configurations in a modular computer system.
As computer processing needs continue to grow and encompass more tasks, users look for powerful computer systems that also provide greater functionality and customization. One way that users increase the functionality of their computer systems is by adding components that may provide either increased functionality or additional functionality. With standard monolithic computer systems, the user knows the exact contents of the monolithic system and when a user installs a component into the computer system chassis or enclosure, the user has a notion of how the component will interoperate with other components in the computer system since typically the components interact in one way within a monolithic computer system. Therefore, adding a component to a monolithic computer system and configuring the component to interact with other components already present is generally not a difficult task.
As users and companies strive for computer systems occupying less space but having increased computing power and customization, users are moving away from monolithic systems and towards modular computer systems. Modular computer systems allow users to create custom computer systems that satisfy the very specific requirements of each user. Modular computer systems are made up of one or more modular components such as processing components, input/output components, power supply components, and data components that can be connected together in any combination and number within a chassis. Since each modular component performs specific functions, users are able to combine the modular components to create a modular computer system that best fits the users"" needs. Because modular components may be configured to form one or multiple systems, modular component interoperability is not known until the chassis is instructed what do with the modular components. After the user alters the modular component configuration, the computer system prompts the user to identify how the modular components are to interoperate. Therefore, the user must know how the modular components are supposed to interact with each other when adding, removing, or replacing modular components.
A difficulty with installing or removing modular components in a modular computer system is that the user must identify how the modular components will interoperate after the user has installed, replaced, or removed a modular component. The user performs the work of altering a modular component configuration without knowing if the modular computer system supports the new modular component configuration or if the new configuration will function as the user expects. For instance, a user may configure the modular components in a manner that the modular computer system does not currently support and cannot be modified to support. Therefore, the user wastes time creating a configuration that cannot be supported by the computer system and results in a computer system that does not adequately meet the needs of the user.
Problems may occur after the user has altered the modular component configuration, attempted to power the modular computer system, and identified how the modular components are to interact with each other. If the user incorrectly installs or removes the additional modular component or incorrectly identifies how the modular components are to interact with each other, the computer system may not power up correctly or function as the user expects. If the computer system does not power up or function correctly, the user often has no idea if there is a faulty modular component causing the error or if the error is due to a configuration problem because the user did not correctly identify how the modular components interact with each other. This lack of knowledge also makes servicing, both on-site and remote, difficult because the service technician has to investigate potential sources of error in both the modular components and the system before being able to diagnose the problem and offer a solution.
Therefore, a need has arisen for a system and method that allows for determining how modular components within a modular computer system interoperate before the installation, replacement, or removal of a modular component.
A further need has arisen for a system and method that allows for the determination of whether an error in a modular computer system is due to a faulty modular component or an incorrect configuration for the system.
In accordance with teachings of the present disclosure, a system and method are described for utilizing system configurations in a modular computer system which substantially eliminate or reduce disadvantages and problems associated with previous modular computer systems. The system and method allow system configurations to be set into a modular computer system to indicate how one or more modular components will interoperate before altering the modular component configuration.
In accordance with one aspect of the present disclosure, a system and method provides one or more system configurations for a modular computer system having one or more modular components. The computer system may also include a midplane operable to receive the modular components. The system configurations determine how the modular components interoperate. A management module, associated with the system configurations, determines if the modular component configuration satisfies the selected system configuration and gives an indication of whether the modular component configuration satisfies the selected system configuration.
In one embodiment, a user of the modular computer system selects a system configuration that corresponds to a desired modular component configuration. If there are not any system configurations that correspond with the desired modular component configuration, the user has the option to create a new system configurations that does correspond with the user""s desired modular component configuration. The user creates a modular component configuration by either installing, replacing, or removing one or more modular components or by altering the modular components currently installed. Once the modular component configuration is completed, the management module determines if the modular component configuration satisfies the requirements of the selected system configuration and provides an indication regarding whether the modular component configuration satisfies the selected system configuration. If the modular component configuration satisfies the selected system configuration, then the modular computer system will power up and be ready for use by the user. If the modular component configuration does not satisfy the selected system configuration, the management module provides a configuration warning indicating that the modular component configuration does not satisfy the selected system configuration.
The present disclosure provides a number of important technical advantages. One important technical advantage is the ability to determine how the modular components interoperate before installing, replacing, or removing any of the modular components. Being able to decide how modular components interoperate before changing the modular component configuration allows the user to not waste time creating a modular component configuration that is not supported or cannot be supported by the modular computer system. The user does not have to wait until after a modular component is installed to determine how the modular component interacts with other modular components because the user determines how the modular components interact when the user selects a particular system configuration.
Another important technical advantage of the present disclosure is the ability to determine whether an error in a modular computer system is due to a faulty modular component or an incorrect modular component configuration. Typically when a user installs a new modular component and the computer system does not function correctly, the user does not know if the modular component is faulty or if the modular components are installed or configured incorrectly. The configuration warning given by the management module alerts the user that there is a configuration problem and not a hardware problem with the additional modular component. The user can provide the configuration warning to an on-site or remote service technician to aid the service technician in diagnosing and solving the problem. In addition, by selecting a system configuration before creating a modular component configuration, the user defines the behavior and operation of one or more modular components which the user may also relay to the service technician to further aid in the servicing of the modular computer system.